Hug You Remake
by Chella-KMS
Summary: Bagi Kyuhyun pelukan Sungmin hanya sebatas kekaguman sahabatnya itu akan tubuh atletisnya. Tapi, bagi Sungmin pelukannya mengartikan hal yang berbeda. Bad Summary. KyuMin/YAOI/OS/NC/NOBASH,NO COPAS


Entahlah ini bisa dibilang Remake atau bukan. =,=a

FF ini aku buat karena terinspiras dari komik YAOI Jepang (Aku lupa judulnya apa). Sebenarnya sih aku udah lupa jalan cerita aslinya makanya awalnya jadi bingung sendiri mau nulis gimana. Aku cuma ambil tema ceritanya aja, trus berusaha nyusun pake jalan cerita ku sendiri. Secara garis besar mungkin mirip tapi udah aku tambahin dan benahin sana sini. Jadi, bagi yang udah baca komik aslinya mohon dimaklumi atas keaneha FF ini soalnya aku bener-bener lupa gimana alur ceritanya.

Oh yah, maaf ne jika terdapat typo di dalamnya.. kalo gitu langsung baca aja yah chingu.. jangan lupa Reviewnya^^

* * *

**KyuMin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.oOo.**

Pagi yang cerah dengan kicauan burung sebagai nyanyian menyambut hari baru. Suasana pagi yang damai dan jauh dari kebisingan bisa dikatakan sebagai keunggulan dari salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul ini. Seorang namja tampan berjalan santai memasuki kawasan sekolahan Elit, Super Junior High School. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan-tatapan memuja yang ditujukan padanya. Dia terus melangkah dengan pasti memasuki gedung megah tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun sang idola. Berparas tampan, otak cerdas, berbakat dalam segala bidang olahraga, dan terlahir dari keluarga terpandang membuat dia digilai oleh yeoja maupun namja satu sekolahnya. Bahkan seorang gurunya yang menyandang status single sampai terang-terangan menunjukan ketertarikannya terhadap pemuda satu ini.

Saat tengah asik menikmati keindahan pagi cerahnya, tiba-tiba_

"KYUNIIIEEEEE"

Terdegar suara teriakan melengking yang sudah menjadi sarapan pagi bagi Kyuhyun setiap kali namja tampan itu akan memulai aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Kyu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke asal suara tersebut. Dari arah gerbang sekolah terlihat siluet seorang namja bertubuh-emm sedikit 'berisi' dan agak pendek sedang menuju ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin, a.k.a minnie begitulah teman-teman sekolah memanggilnya. Seorang namja imut berkulit putih halus bak porselin mahal, pipi chubbynya yang membuat orang gemas dan ingin mengigitnya sedikit, hidung bangir, mata bulat dengan manik foxy-nya yang menawan, dan bibir manis sewarna cerry yang berbentuk unik seperti huruf M yang membuat siapa saja bernapsu ingin menciumnya.

Sambil merentangkan tangannya seperti seorang anak kecil yang minta digendong dia berlari menerjang pemuda tampan yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya itu.

GREEP

Sungmin langsung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun begitu dia mencapai tubuhnya. Untung Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan 'buruk' Sungmin satu ini. Dia menjadi lebih sigap dalam menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Sungmin akan memeluk Kyuhyun ketika mereka bertemu, di depan gerbang sekolah, di kelas, di parkiran, kantin, lapangan basket, di depan ruang guru, taman, di toilet, dan semua tempat dimana pun mereka berada.

Ahh, ini juga bisa dibilang sebagai rutinitas seorang Lee Sungmin ketika 'menyapa' sahabatnya itu. Sahabat ? Ya, mereka memang hanya sebatas sahabat saja-begitulah pemikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi, hal itu justru berbeda dengan isi hatinya. Kyuhyun selalu akan berdebar jika dia telah dipeluk seperti ini oleh Sungmin. Dan dia sangat suka dengan pelukan Sungmin.

"Bogoshippo~." Ucapnya manja sambil menggesekan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik pemuda Cho itu.

"Ya.. jangan berlarian seperti itu. Kalau Minnie sampai jatuh bagaimana?" kata Kyu khawatir.

"Mianhae, aku kan sangat ingin memeluk mu, Kyunie~."

"Ya..Sudah, lepaskan Min."

"Hehehe" Sungmin hanya nyengir gaje dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, kenapa suka sekali memeluk ku sih."

"Habis tubuh Kyu lebih tinggi, aku sangat ingin memiliki tubuh atletis seperti Kyunie." Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Itulah yang selalu diucapkan namja bergigi kelinci itu saat ditanya mengenai alasannya yang sering memeluk Kyuhyun. Sedikit kecewa memang. Kyuhyun ingin alasan lain kenapa Minnie-NYA itu suka sekali memeluknya. Bukan hanya karena postur tubuhnya yang ideal untuk seorang pria.

"Tsk, dasar."

Kyu berlalu begitu saja ketika mendengar lagi alasan itu.

"Selain itu Kyu juga hangat." Ucap Sungmin seperti berbisik yang tentu saja tidak akan didengar Kyuhyun.

"YA.. MINNIE CEPAT NANTI KITA TERLAMBAT." teriak Kyu yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

"NE.."

Sungmin segera bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun ke kelas mereka.

Yah, begitulah kehebohan pagi yang diciptakan dua orang namja yang berbeda postur tubuh itu. Apa yang dilakukan mereka sudah menjadi pemandangan wajar bagi semua siswa-siswi di Super Junior High School.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kantin Sekolah**_

"KYAAAA.. Kyuhyun oppa, saranghae"

"Omo..Kyuhyun oppa sangat tampan."

"Oppa jadilah namjachingu ku."

"KYAAAAAAAAA.. jantung kuuuu.."

Teriakan-teriakan memengkakan telinga itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun. Dia terus berjalan acuh menuju antrian untuk mengambil makan siangnya.

Setelah mengambil makan siangnya Kyuhyun bergegas mencari bangku kosong untuk didudukinya. Belum sempat pantatnya menyentuh bangku tiba-tiba_

GREEP

Lagi. Dari arah samping Sungmin memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ya..ya..ya. Minnie jangan memeluk ku tiba-tiba seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau makanan ini sampai tumpah ke tubuh mu?" Kyuhyun memarahi Sungmin akan kecerobohannya. Dia menjauhkan nampan itu agar tidak mengenai tubuh Sungmin.

"Ani. Tidak akan tumpah kok. Aku percaya sama Kyunie." Ucapnya masih memeluk tubuh Kyu.

"Kyunie kenapa tidak mengajak ku ke kantin bersama?" lanjutnya lagi sambil tetap memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, kemana saja kau? Aku tidak melihat mu setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Kau langsung saja menghilang entah kemana."

"Hehe.. Aku tadi dari toilet. Habis aku sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil, Kyunie. Seoseng botak itu sangat galak. Dia tidak akan mengijinkan siapa pun keluar saat jam pelajarannya." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Huh, kau ini ada-ada saja." Kyu mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu berhentilah memeluk ku dulu. Kita masih di kantin Min." Lanjut Kyu

Spontan Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Tatapan marah ala kelinci imut menurut Kyu.

"Wea? Kyunie tidak suka ku peluk? Sudah mulai bosan?"

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun membeo mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

'_Ada apa dengan kelinci buntet ini? apa tadi pagi dia salah makan?' _batin Kyu

"Kyunie sudah bosan dengan ku eoh? Ya sudah aku akan mencari namja lain untuk ku peluk saja. Bagaimana kalau Siwon sunbae, dia juga memiliki postur tubuh yang atletis, ah atau Jungmo hyung, Hankyung ge ge juga boleh, atau Zoumi, dia lebih tinggi dari Kyu, atau_"

"Aish.. CUKUP."

Teliganya benar-benar panas mendengar nama-nama yang disebutkan Sungmin tadi. Apa katanya tadi? Meminta namja lain memeluknya? Oh God.. Demi seluruh Starcraft yang selama ini dimainkannya Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkan kelinci buntet-Nya ini berkeliaran mencari namja-namja tampan untuk dipeluknya.

"YA, jangan sembarangan memeluk namja-namja di luar sana.. Lagi pula kalau kau memeluk Hankyung ge ge bisa-bisa hidup mu berakhir mengenaskan di tangan si nenek sihir Heenim. Apa kau mau mati muda, eoh?"

Sungmin tersentak. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin mencetak sejarah yang bertuliskan _'Kelinci manis berakhir mengenaskan di tangan Ratu Iblis, Heenim.' _

"Hiiii~.. Kyunie benar. Aku tidak mau membangunkan singa betina yang tertidur." Ucapnya sambil membayangkan Heechul yang tengah mengamuk.

"Min hanya boleh memeluk ku. Jangan sekali-kali mencari namja lain selain aku. Hanya aku. Arra?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Tapi Kyunie sendiri yang menolak ku kok." kata Ming mencoba membela diri.

" Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh memeluk ku lagi. Maksud ku, kau harus makan dulu, kalau sampai sakit bagaimana?"

"Kalau begitu setelah ini aku boleh memeluk Kyunie lagi?" tanya Ming berbinar-binar.

Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah melihat tatapan dari foxy bening nan mengagumkan itu. Jantungnya seketika memompa sangat cepat. Lagi-lagi dia jatuh dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin.

'_Aish.. jantung bodoh' _Rutuknya

"N-ne.. T-terserah Minnie saja."

"Yeeyyyy.." soark Ming gembira.

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibr tebal itu saat melihat senyuman riang Sungmin. Betapa Kyuhyun sangat menyukai senyum ceria Sungmin sekarang. Yah, sejak dulu dia memang selalu menyukai senyuman itu. Apa pun akan dia lakukan agar Sungmin tetap tersenyum seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa dia sudah terperangkap akan pesona yang dipancarkan Sungmin, dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantunya keluar dari sana.

Mereka menikmati makan siang mereka berdua saja. Sesekali Sungmin akan membuat ekspresi lucu yang akan mengundang gelak tawa kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun akan terus menjadi pendengar yang baik saat pria manis itu bercerita dengan antusiasnya. Kyuhyun akan membersihkan sudut bibir Sungmin dengan sangat lembut bila terdapat sisa makanan yang menempel di sudut bibir yang sewarna sakura itu. Membuat sang empunya merona malu akan perhatian Kyuhyun padanya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. Mengundang tatapan iri dan cemburu dari para pemuja kedua namja itu. Namun, Kyuhyun tetap mengacuhkan semua yang di sekelilingnya, yang ada di pusat pikirannya hanyalah namja manis yang sedang duduk di hadapannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

_**KYUHYUN POV**_

Hari ini aku tidak bisa menyambut kedatangan namja manis-ku, Sungmin. Ini semua gara-gara yeoja ini. Apa sih yang mau dibicarakannya? Sampai harus ke taman belakang segala. Huh, benar-benar merepotkan.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan-emm, Seo-hyun -shii?"

Aku mengeja namanya yang tertulis di name tag-nya. Hey, jelas saja kan. Aku memang tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Be-gini.. A-aku.."

Aish bicaranya lama sekali. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin keburu datang? Dia pasti akan mencari ku.

"Cepatlah. Aku tidak punya waktu menunggu mu bicara." Kata ku ketus. Aku benar-benar jengkel dengannya. Ku lihat dia sedikit tersentak dengan nada bicara ku. Terserah. Memangnya aku peduli.

"A-aku menyukai Kyuhyun oppa. M-maukah oppa menjadi namjachingu ku?"

Sudah ku duga. Pasti ini yang akan dikatakannya. Ternyata dia salah satu dari pengagum ku, Tsk.

" Mian.. Aku tida_"

GREEP

"Andwe oppa.. Aku mohon, terima aku sebagai kekasih mu. Aku sangat mencintai mu oppa."

Belum sempat perkataan ku selesai dia sudah seenaknya memeluk ku. Dasar yeoja aneh, bisa-bisanya dia meminta ku menerima cintanya. Dasar sinting !

"Kyu~"

DEG

_Suara ini. Oh tidak, jangan sekarang Min._

Ku palingkan wajah ku ke belakang, dan benar saja orang yang tidak ku harapkan ada disini sekarang berdiri tepat di belakang ku dengan wajah sendu menahan tangis.

"M-min.. A-aku bisa jelaskan."

"Tidak, jangan pergi. SUNGMIN"

Segera ku dorong tubuh menjijikan itu menjauh dari ku. Aku tidak peduli dia terluka atau tidak. Yang ku pikirkan sekarang hanyalah Sungmin.

Sungguh, seumur hidup ku aku tidak ingin melihat air mata itu. Sudah ku usahakan segala cara agar dia tidak pernah menangis karena ku. Tapi sekarang, air mata itu lolos begitu saja. Sial! Ini semua gara-gara yeoja aneh ini.

_Arrggghhhh..yeoja brengsek!_

_**KYUHYUN POV END**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**NORMAL POV**_

"SUNGMIN.."

Sungmin terus berlari menjauhi tempat yang-menurutnya-laknat itu. Dia tidak peduli tatapan-tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya. Sungmin terus berlari sambil merunduk, menyembunyikan aliran air mata yang begitu derasnya menuruni pipi chubby-nya. Karena terus merunduk, dia jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya. Tanpa sengaja saat akan berbelok di ujung koridor, tiba-tiba dia menabrak sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Butt sexy-nya harus mencium lantai koridor sangking kerasnya tabrakan itu.

"Sungmin.. Gwencanayo?" tanya seseorang yang tadi ditabraknya.

Dia lalu membantu Sungmin berdiri. Ketika mendongakan kepalanya, Sungmin dapat melihat sosok bertubuh atletis yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Hiks..hiks.. S-siwon suhh..sunbaeee.."

Siwon terperangah saat melihat wajah manis itu yang sudah memerah dan dibanjiri air mata. Dia merasa semakin khawatir ketika mendengar isakan tersebut.

"Apa ada yang sakit Min? Katakan pada ku mana yang sakit."

Siwon berusaha memeriksa tubuh namja manis yang ditabraknya atau yang telah menabraknya, jangan-jangan ada bagian yang sakit.

"Hiks.. HUWEEEEEEE.. SUNBAEEEE"

Bukannya diam, Sungmin malah semakin keras menangis. Siwon semakin dibuatnya bingung. Segera direngkuh tubuh yang tengah bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Bermaksud menenangkan tangisnya. Dia mengusap punggung sempit Sungmin, dan Sungmin balas memeluk pinggang Siwon.

"Ssstt.. Uljima. Katakan pada ku mana yang sakit. Biar kita bisa mengobatinya." Bujuk Siwon.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia masih saja terus menangis. Saat kedua orang itu masih larut dalam pelukan mereka, dari arah berlawanan sosok namja yang tidak kalah tinggi dibanding Siwon berjalan menghampiri mereka. Tatapannya begitu menusuk, dan aura yang dipancarkan sangat gelap. Siapa pun yang berpapasan dengannya pasti akan memilih menyingkir.

"Lepaskan tangan mu darinya." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Nada suaranya terkesan memerintah

SREET

Begitu mencapai tubuh mungil Sungmin, segera saja ditariknya dari pelukan Siwon. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin posesif. Bahkan Sungmin jadi sedikit meringis akibat cengkraman Kyu di pinggangnya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh milik orang lain. Sungmin adalah milikku."

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya. Dia sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan pipinya seketika merona.

Kyuhyun segera berlalu sambil menarik Sungmin agar mengikutinya menuju atap sekolah, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih bingung dengan peristiwa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Aku kan hanya berusaha menghiburnya." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin hanya diam dan sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Setelah sampai di atap sekolah, segera Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke tembok dan memerangkapnya di antara kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan namja lain memeluk mu seenaknya?"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu dingin. Kecemburuan benar-benar telah menguasainya sekarang.

Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Nampaknya dia masih memproses apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Jawab aku Lee Sungmin?"

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya Sungmin segera teringat kejadian di taman belakang tadi.

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus mendengar mu? Kau yang duluan seenaknya memeluk yeoja jadi-jadian itu ,eoh."

Nada suaranya meninggi. Sungmin jadi ikut terpancing emosi. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesalah pahaman ini mencoba besabar dan mengalah. Dia harus menjelaskannya pada Sungmin

"Minnie dengarkan aku. Aku tidak memeluknya. Tadi yeoja aneh itu menyatakan cinta pada ku, tapi aku berusaha menolaknya. Karena dia tidak ingin ku tolak makanya dia memeluk ku. Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Aku_"

"Cukup."

"Tidak, kau harus mendengarkan ku."

"KU BILANG CUKUP. AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR APAPUN. LEPASKAN AKU."

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun di bahunya tapi sia-sia saja, kekuatan Kyuhyun lebih besar darinya.

"Min.. dengar dulu."

"KU BILANG LEPAS.. "

"DENGARKAN AKU LEE SUNGMIN."

Sungmin tersentak mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyu tidak pernah berkata kasar padanya apalagi sampai membentaknya. Kyu akan selalu sabar menghadapi Sungmin. Hal ini membuatnya merasa sakit hati.

"K-kau membentak ku.. hiks..hiks" sungmin mulai terisak.

"A-ani.. aishh, ini karena kau tidak mau mendengarkan ku."

"Hiks..hiksss.. HUEEEE~" isakannya semakin keras

"Ssstt.. uljima chagy. Mian, aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu."

Kyuhyun lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin berkali-kali. Wangi shampoo strawberry langsung tercium di indra penciumannya.

"Uljima chagy.. Saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae."

DEG

Kata-kata itu akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Setelah sekian lama memendamnya, akhirnya Kyu berani mengugkapkannya. Sungmin mendengarnya, bahkan sangat jelas. Mata dengan manik foxy-nya yang indah itu membulat sempurnah.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sungmin segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dalam manik obsidian Kyuhyun. Mencoba mencari kebohongan atau keraguan di dalamnya, namun dia tak menemukannya. Hanya ada ketulusan yang terpancar dari sana.

"Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae.. Noumu saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae Lee Sungmin."

Dengan berkahirnya kata cinta itu, Kyuhyun segera mempertemukan kedua belahan bibir itu. Hanya sebuah innoscent kiss untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Nado saranghae Kyunie."

Kyuhyun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka yang sempat terlepas tadi. Kali ini ciuman itu begitu menuntut dan basah. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar namja manisnya itu memberikan akses bagi lidah tak bertulangnya untuk menjelajah di dalam goa hangatnya.

"Eungghhhh.."

Berkali-kali erangan Sungmin terdengar di telinganya. Bagaikan sebuah melodi indah yang semakin membangkitkan libido seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin beberapa kali harus menelan saliva mereka yang sudah bercampur.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Napas mereka terdengar saling memburu, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Hhah..kita lanjutkan di apartemen ku Min.." ucap Kyu dengan seringaiannya.

"M-mwohh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini kedua keturunan Adam itu sudah total Naked. Kyuhyun berada di antara kedua kaki Sungmin yang mengangkang. Dia menatap lapar junior mungil yang tengah menegang hebat itu. Sungmin yang merasakan tatapan liar Kyu menjadi sedikit malu, dia bergerak menutupi selangkangannya tapi buru-buru tangannya ditepis oleh Kyu.

"Jangan coba-coba menutupinya dari ku, kau sangat indah Min."

BLUSH

Rona merah menjalar dengan cepat di pipi Sungmin. Seakan semua sel darah merah berkumpul di satu titik di pipi chubbynya. Jantung Sungmin berpacu sangat cepat saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu mendamba akan tubuh polosnya. Yah, walaupun dia dan Kyuhyun sudah bersama sangat lama, tapi ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berada dalam situasi intim seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun.

Melihat kegugupan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh, pendangan matanya melembut. Di dekatkannya dahinya dan Sungmin, menyelami keindahan foxy-eyes namja manisnya. Kyuhyun begitu berhasrat ketika memandang tubuh indah yang sudah tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun itu, namun dia berusaha bersabar dan menyampingkan ego-nya untuk segera merasuki kekasih manisnya. Bagaimana pun ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka, jadi dia harus bersikap sabar dan hati-hati agar tidak melukai Sungmin.

"Kyuhh.."

"Tenanglah Min, aku tidak akan menyakiti mu. Bukankah Sungmin-ku mempercayai ku?"

Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan namja mungil-nya dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala saja. Mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk menjamahnya lebih. Segera setelah mendapat persetujuan Sungmin, kembali Kyu menyatukan bibir sexy-nya dengan bibir manis sewarna cerry itu. Dilumatnya pelan-pelan sambil menikmati segala rasa yang ditawarkan bibir itu.

"Eunghh.."

Mendengar lenguhan tertahan Sungmin semakin menyulutkan birahinya. Segera diraupnya penuh bibir Sungmin dan menaikan intensitas ciuman mereka. Dikecup, dilumat, dan dihisapnya bibir yang telah bengkak dan memerah sempurnah itu. Sungmin membuka mulutnya bermaksud menghirup udara lewat mulut akan tetapi sepertinya hal itu malah menjadi pilihan yang salah, Kyuhyun dengan segera memasukan lidahnya begitu celah ke goa hangat tersebut terbuka lebar. Kembali dia mencumbu Sungmin dengan ganas dan liar. Saliva mereka sudah tak tertampung lagi sangking banyaknya dan merembes dari selah-selah bibir mereka lalu mengalir menuruni dagu.

Sungmin yang sudah larut dalam ciuman memabukan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun di bawah sana. Kyuhyun perlahan memasukan kedua jarinya sekaligus. Sungmin tersentak merasakan benda asing itu. Kyu lalu memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya, membuat Sungmin mendesah nikmat. Saat dirasanya tidak ada protes dari Sungmin, dia kembali memasukan satu jari ke lubang sempit itu.

"Akkhhh.. K-Kyuhh.. mmhh" rintih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memindahkan cumbuannya ke leher jenjang Sungmin. Menghisap dan sedikit mengigitnya, menambahkan satu lagi tanda kepemilikannya disana, tanpa menghentikan gerakan jari-jari lincahnya.

"Min.. Aku sudah tak tahan."

Kyu mencabut ketiga jarinya dan memposisikan sang 'Jagoan'-a.k.a Lettle Cho- tepat di depan hole yang tengah berkedut. Menggesekannya sedikit sehingga menimbulkan sensasi geli dan nikmat bagi Sungmin.

"Ahhh Kyu.. ce-cepathh..lahh"

"Kkk.. Kau nakal chagy."

Kyu menyusuri dada seputih susu itu dengan lidah basahnya dan berhenti di nipple kanan Sungmin, menjilati, mengigit serta mengemutnya bagaikan bayi yang sedang menyusui. Tangan satunya yang bebas memanjakan nipple kiri Sungmin. Dia meremas-remasnya dengan gemas, menjepit nipple yang tengah menegang di antara jempol dan jari tengahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula dia mendorong perlahan Juniornya masuk ke hole sempit milik Sungmin.

"AKKHHH.. Appohh..Kyuhh...AKHHH.."

Sungmin merintih kesakitan. Hole-nya serasa terbakar, begitu perih dan menyakitkan. Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Kyu menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya, menyebabkan junior tegangnya hanya masuk setengahnya saja. Diciumnya kedua kelopak mata Sungmin bergantian, kemudian Kyu menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan meletakannya di kedua sisi kepala namja manis-nya. Tatapan yang terpancar dari obsidian yang memikat itu begitu lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Saranghae Min."

JLEBB

"AKKHHHH.. APPOHHH.. KYU.. Hikss.. "

Jeritan menyakitkan menandakan seluruh junior Kyuhyun sudah tertanam sempurnah di dalam tubuh Sungmin-nya. Kyuhyun mendiamkan sebentar agar Sungmin bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Big Cock Kyu di dalam tubuhnya.

"Bergeraklahhh Kyuhh.."

Setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau, Kyu segera bergerak dengan pelan takut jika akan menyakiti Sungmin.

"Ugghhh.. anghhh..Mmnphhh.."

"Nnghhh.. ughh..Kyuhhyunhh.. AHHHHH.."

Pupil mata Sungmin seketika membulat sempurnah begitu Kyu berhasil menumbuk telak prostatnya. Kyu menyeringai senang, segera saja dia menggenjot Sungmin dengan brutal. Tangan Kyu turun untuk mengocok junior mungil Sungmin seirama dengan genjotannya yang semakin cepat, dengan bibirnya kembali memanjakan nipple menggoda Min. Sungguh, kenikmatan yang tak terkira dirasakan Sungmin saat ini. Dia semakin keras mendesahkan nama kekasihnya.

"Ohh.. Ahhhh.. Kyuuhh.."

"Ssshh.. Teruslahh.. men-desahh Min.. ohh.."

"Ahhhh..Kyuhhh.. umnphhh.."

Sungmin menghentakan kepalanya frustasi ke bantal ketika berjuta kupu-kupu seakan menggelitik perutnya. Dia sampai mengigit kuat bibirnya karena sensasi nikmat yang dirasakan. Kyu terus mengujani titik yang sama berulang kali dengan juniornya yang 'Big Size'. Sungmin juga menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Kyuhyun, membuat little Cho tertanam lebih dalam seakan berlomba untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Junior Kyu serasa dihisap semakin dalam dan dipijat oleh daging lembut itu, membuat dia mendongakan kepala menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan hole sempit Sungmin.

"Ssshh.. kauhhh..nikhmathh chagyhh.."

SRET.. BLES.. SRET.. BLES..

PLEK.. PLEK.. PLEK..

" .ohh..ahh..ngghh.. .Ohh.."

"Ahhh..Lebihh.. ce-pathhh! Kyuhhh.. ahh"

"AHHH! Kyuhh.. Akuhh.. NGHHH! AHHH..OHH"

Kyu mulai merasakan kedutan dari junior yang ada dalam genggamannya. Dia mengocoknya semakin cepat seiring genjotan yang dia lakukan.

"Kyuhh, Akuhh...ughhh... inginhh.."

"Bersahmahh Minhh.. Ahh.."

Tak berselang lama kemudian, mereka berhasil sampai di puncak kenikmatan. Kedua mata mereka terpejam menikmati letupan sperma panas mereka.

"AHHHHH MINHH/KYUHH"

Sungmin cum di tangan Kyuhyun dan cairannya mengotori dada telanjang mereka. Sedangkan, Kyu mengeluarkan semua cairannya dalam tubuh kekasih manisnya, cairan yang tidak tertampung keluar bercampur dengan darah 'perawan' Sungmin mengaliri paha putihnya .

"Saranghae Min..Jeongmal saranghae"

"Nado sarangahe Kyunie."

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sesi percintaan yang panas, kini kedua namja yang masih dalam keadaan naked yang hanya ditutupi kain putih tipis itu saling mendekap dan memberikan kehangatan lewat pelukan mereka. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan Kyu yang memeluk Min posesif. Kyu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin sambil menggesekan hidung mancungnya ke leher yang sudah di penuhi kissark darinya. Sesekali dia akan mengecupnya atau bahkan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil sehingga Sungmin harus melayangkan protesya.

"Gomawo Min. Aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa menyentuh mu seperti ini. Sejak dulu aku sudah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Jeongmal gomawo chagy."

CUP

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir shape-M Sungmin, hanya sebuah ciuman innocent tanpa lumatan dan napsu. Seolah mengatakan lewat ciumannya, betapa dia sangat mencintai namja manis itu dan ingin memilikinya untuk selamanya.

"Cheonma Kyunie.. Aku senang Kyu-lah yang pertama kali menyentuh ku."

"Ne. Dan sejak saat ini sampai seterusnya hanya aku yang boleh dan berhak menyentuh mu. Tidak akan ku biarkan namja atau yeoja lain merebut mu. Kau hanya milikku Min. Selamanya."

"kkk.. ternyata aku mempunyai namjachingu yang posesif."

"Oh yah Kyunie, memangnya sejak kapan Kyunie menyukai ku?" lanjutnya lagi

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada mu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu Min." Jawabnya sambil menyentil hidung mancul Sungmin.

"Jeongmal?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu

"Ne, sejak orang tua kita pertama kali mempertemukan kita."

"Omo.. itu kan saat kita masih kecil, itu sudah sangat lama Kyuniee~" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun gemas akan tingkahnya.

"Kkk.. jangan mengerucut seperti itu, kau membuat ku ingin memakan mu lagi."

"Ish, dasar mesum." Ucapnya sebal

Keheningan menyapa mereka. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun sibuk menikmati wajah serius namja manisnya yang sedang berpikir saat ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja kelinci itu.

"Kalau Kyunie sudah menyukai ku selama itu, kenapa Kyunie tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu?"

"Itu karena KAU." Jawab Kyu sambil menekankan kata 'KAU'

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?"

"Kau selalu memeluk ku dengan alasan kau menyukai tubuh atletis ku. Aku jadi berpikir kalau Sungmin ku hanya menginginkan tubuh ku saja bukan cinta ku. Karena itu, aku berusaha menahan perasaan ku dan menyimpannya sendiri. Tapi aku sangat senang, dengan begitu Sungmin ku akan selalu di samping ku dan akan selalu memeluk ku walaupun dengan alasan seperti itu. "

"Mianhae.. Aku tidak tau kalau Kyunie juga menyukai ku. Aku pikir Kyunie hanya menganggap ku sebagai sahabat saja, aku takut suatu saat nanti Kyunie akan menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk selalu berada di samping mu. Karena itu, aku menggunakan alasan seperti itu untuk membuat yeoja-yeoja yang mengincar Kyunie menjauh, selain itu aku juga bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kyunie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin. Diusapnya sayang pipi chubby nan halus bak porselin mahal tersebut.

"Ternyata Sungmin-ku tidak sepolos yang aku pikirkan..kkk. Nah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita berdua harus lebih terbuka lagi tentang perasaan kita masing-masing. Katakan apapun yang menjadi kegelisahan mu. Jangan memendamnya sendiri. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada lagi kesalah pahaman di antara kita. Arra?"

"Arraso Kyunie."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu hal pertama yang ku inginkan adalah Sungmin-ku berjanji untuk tidak sembarangan memeluk namja lain."

"Ck, aku kan hanya refleks saja memeluk Siwon sunbae. Lagi pula saat itu aku benar-benar kesal pada Kyunie." Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibir shape-M-nya lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan suka memanyunkan bibir mu itu, ingin bercinta lagi eoh.. "

Kyhyun merasakan sesuatu diselangkangannya mulai bangkit lagi, tapi dia berusaha menahannya. Dia harus membuat Sungmin mengucapkan janjinya sebelum kembali 'memakan' kekasih imutnya itu.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ingin ada bantahan atau penolakan lagi. Sekarang cepat ucapkan janji mu." desak Kyu

"Ne..ne.. Aku janji tidak akan lagi memeluk namja sembarangan."

"Good Boy.. Selanjutnya, aku ingin kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi. Kita akan bercinta sampai besok pagi."

"M-mwo? YA.. Kyunie aku masih lelah~~" pinta Sungmin memelas

SREET

Hanya dalam hitungan detik kini tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun sudah mengambil posisi nyaman di atas tubuh Bunny montok-nya.

"Tidak ada penolakan Min."

"Tapiummphh.."

"Akhhh.. ughh.. pe-lanhh.. Ohhh.."

" .ahh..Ohh.. Kyuhhh"

Dan jadilah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan untuk seorang Lee Sungmin, harus digenjot habis-habisan oleh kekasih barunya yang mesum. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai senang saat mendapatkan keinginannya. Kamar yang bak kapal pecah itu dipenuhi dengan suara rintihan kenikmatan dan desahan sexy Sungmin. *Poor Minnie :P*

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewnya yah..  
Gomawo udah baca^^**


End file.
